plortfandomcom-20200214-history
Neshomeh
Neshomeh is a baron in the Commonwealth of Wechi. The creation of Neshomeh as baron appears to have led directly to the Librarians’ War, and the independance of the Commonwealth. Her house was joined to that of Phobos in recent times. She resides in the remote castle Arkive. The Tale of Neshomeh Long ago, when Neshomeh was but a maiden, she was known as SoulFinder and aspired to be a healer (being then a neophyte in the arts of Beytah), with thoughts of war far from her mind. She dwelt in the village of Fadop in the peaceful land of Var's Cape, where all were kindly and wise. It was there she first studied the arcane craft of Eich-Tee-Ehm-Ehl. It was there also that she first heard rumor of the Marizu from one who had journeyed to the land of Fanvik-Neht — for the Marizu troubled Var's Cape hardly at all, it being a somewhat remote land and well-fortified against their bewitchments. Young SoulFinder, having never known the ravages of the Marizu first-hand, was not daunted by this rumor, but rather intrigued by tales of distant lands. She determined to set out and travel the world, and it was then she took the name Neshomeh for her own. Her journey to Fanvik-Neht took her through the trading hub of Niyopehtz, where she made many dear friends from the lands of Medellurth, Air'ihpotre, Fantopra, and Dropern, and had grand adventures with them in the wilderness of Are-Pea. It was in Niyopehtz and across Are-Pea that she came to know the Marizu for herself, for these lands are well-known to them and cannot be defended; in those wide-open spaces, those who reject the Marizu can only flee from their camps. And flee Neshomeh finally did, for she had grown weary of the hustle and bustle of Niyopehtz, and sought respite from the scourge of the Marizu. She recalled vaguely a tale out of Fanvik-Neht, carried to her ears in whispers by her Lotorish friends; a tale of one known only as Miss Cam, and the great war-camp Ofum. It was there Neshomeh fled, and there that she heard at last of the Protectorate of Plort and the grand knights of Konti-Nyuum. Though not of a warlike nature, Neshomeh was inspired to join their ranks and enlisted at Ofum. Alas, Miss Cam's own Lotorish unit was full, but Neshomeh joined with Meir Brin's Eicheffay, and was well content. Having completed her training, Neshomeh traveled at last to the city of Borrd and found herself overawed by its splendor and humbled by the wisdom of its folk. Now, this was in the early days of Plort, for she did once behold the famed Jay from afar before the doors of Otik were closed forever. The time of the Triumvirate passed in a blur, for she immersed herself in further studies: she trained in war as a squire, first under the knight Artemis and then the renowned Huinesoron and Kippur; she further honed her skill with Eich-Tee-Ehm-Ehl in Baron Nenya's fair hold of Kwendi in the city of Andboc (then part of Borrd); and she rededicated herself to the arts of Beytah, serving as medic with the training units of Affa and Opha. During this time, she ventured oft into the land of Chaett and spent many carefree evenings with Oracle, Blayze, Hawkelf, and sundry others in the inn of Eyem-Chaett in La Wunj. She attended festivals in Borrd, being particularly fond of the ceremonial Filling of the Plotholes. It was then she began in jest to assemble her own forces (she was not yet a proper knight), but the jest soon turned earnest when the Marizu threatened the vulnerable folk of Yung Wi-Sods. Being at the time the only one with both knowledge of Yung Wi-Sods and the freedom to go there, she quickly assumed her knighthood and sailed, and there won her first solo campaign against the Marizu. Having thus won renown on the battlefield and off, Neshomeh rose quickly in the esteem of Plort. With her Eich-Tee-Ehm-Ehl, she established her own keep, Arkive, and helped to found the city of Manyuel, dedicated to the preservation of the lore and history of Plort. She was much sought after for her knowledge and healing arts, and finally elected Baron (much to the surprise of those who had presumed she already was one!). This was a golden time for Neshomeh, but it was not to last. Just as she assumed her barony, troubles came to Plort in the form of trolls, rebellions, and waves of Tivits who esteemed not the lore and law of Plort. Many hard battles were fought on Plort itself, particularly on the borders of Borrd and Iric, though the stakehold Wechi was not left unscathed. In these troubled times, Neshomeh found solace in love, for she had met Phobos (then known as Barid) on the shores of Academia and enticed him to Plort, where he became her staunchest ally and an acclaimed warrior in his own right, having been knighted by none other than the Baron Araeph. Some feared that the union of Phobos and Neshomeh portended a coup in which they would overthrow the other barons and rule Plort as tyrants, but fortunately, these rumors turned out to be completely unfounded, and their chief perpetrator ultimately abandoned Plort. But alas, the greatest trouble lay still ahead, for Neshomeh made a grievous misstep during a diplomatic meeting between representatives of Borrd and Iric to settle a matter of law, and (it seemed) the entire population of Iric took offense. Despite Neshomeh's best efforts to plead her good intentions, which the residents of Plort had never once doubted before, the ears and hearts of Iric were shut, and the few loyal friends who rallied to her aid were cruelly tarred with the same black brush. Thus, she and her husband went forth in exile. However, Neshomeh's heart still beat for the noble cause for which Plort had first been founded, and after a time she returned to Arkive. She swore for her own sake to never set foot in Iric, and threw herself into her efforts to build up Wechi. With July gone, Neshomeh was the sole baron with a strong interest in looking after that rugged yet beautiful land. Furthermore, a new Marizu threat had reared its head, a dire threat known as Reicheru Ketsuekineko-oni, and Neshomeh must needs face it for the sake of her honor and that of all Plort. The campaign against Reicheru was long and bloody, but finally Neshomeh returned in triumph. She was able to make amends with many of her former persecutors (one of whom had found themself in need of her healing arts), and thus her good name was restored. Recently, Neshomeh found herself at the forefront of a conflict of a different, more insidious nature, for her beloved land of Wechi was the victim of spying and thievery. The bandits responsible had entered Plort with fair mien and pretended to be friends of the cause, but stole through Wechi by night, raiding as they went and carrying their ill-begotten gains away by ship to the twin pirate isles of Fafka and Plopos. Although Sir Ekyl sailed to the isles of Plort's former friends with an offering of an olive branch and a treaty, he met with no answer and was forced to return empty-handed. Therefore, Neshomeh made inventory of all that had been violated, and kneeling before the gods of Wechi-Ah, pleaded for their intercession. The just gods were moved by her pleas, and rising in wrath, smote Fafka and Plopos from the face of Weab. Finally, a mere week ago today, Neshomeh's own home of Arkive suffered a freak fire in the Hall of Ancient Records. Fortunately, the blaze was quickly tamped down, and only one document was severely damaged. Neshomeh has put her best scribes to work on it, and she hopes to have it replaced forthwith. ...she settled permanently in Wechi, though frequently visiting Borrd to perform official military functions and such. She remains a stranger to the lands of Iric; although she is on friendly terms with the barons there, the climate is not much to her liking. As a healer and mage, Neshomeh favors her tome of ancient runes, the Supernumeraricon, and her staff, Ilraen, which is topped by a device in the shape of a blue sickle moon. She did train as a knight, however, so she also bears a shield: Derik, Defender of Order; and a sword: Gall, Worrier of the Speshul. Category:Barons